


Morning people

by ExplainingTheIndescribable



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplainingTheIndescribable/pseuds/ExplainingTheIndescribable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cartinelli. Headcanon: Angie is not a morning person. One shot fluff about strangers meeting and essentially looking out for each other. And then things may or may not happen. Wink wink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning people

Angie Martinelli had been raised to be kind to strangers. Especially cute ones getting soaking wet in the torrential rain when she had a perfectly good umbrella that was perfectly big enough for both of them. They had both gotten off the bus at the same stop about a block back, but the woman in front of her was drenched already. Angie quickened her pace a little, and lifted the umbrella slightly higher over the slightly taller brunette.  
She looked up quickly, then to the Angie at her side.  
“You’re welcome.”  
Angie shrugged and kept pace with her.  
Peggy smiled.  
“It’s very sweet of you, really, but-”  
“Nonsense. There’s no point you catching pneumonia this time a year. It’s like my old ma used ta tell me, she said Angie...”  
Peggy was sure it was a lovely, endearing story, but she was rather too caught up in watching her features to truly pay attention. At first it had been suspicion. She wasn’t overly believing in the kindness of strangers, not in her line of work. But somehow, without quite realising it, Peggy got caught up in the animated way she talked  
“...an’ that’s howold Uncle Bernie got run over by a tractor, just because he didn’t have an umbrella!”  
“Bizzare.”  
“I know right. Hey, that accent... England, right?”  
“Yes, London to be exact.”  
“Oh how swell! You’ve simply gotta meet my friend Dottie, she loves accents.”  
Peggy slowed down.  
“That would be lovely, some other time perhaps. This is where I leave you.”  
She pointed at The Griffith hotel behind her.  
“Oh no kidding English! This is where I live! 3C if ya need a cup’a sugar... It’s funny, I think I’d have noticed you at dinner.”  
“Well I’ve just moved in last Saturday, and I tend to eat in my room anyway...”  
“Alright, your loss. Me and the girls’ll save ya a spot if you decide to come tonight.”  
“Right. Well, if not, seeing as we live in the same building, I’m sure I’ll see you soon.”  
“Sure thing English.”  
“And thank you, Angie.”  
“No problem.” She turned on the step to look back at her new gal pal.  
“Hey, are you gonna tell me your name or should I just keep calling you English?”  
“It’s Peggy, Peggy Carter. I’m terribly sorry I didn’t introduce myself.”  
“No worries... Peggy, it’s a nice name. Suits you.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Anyway, catch ya later, Peggy.”  
“See you, Angie.”  
Later turned out to be only two nights after they met.  
“Can I buy ya a drink?”  
Peggy sighed, she needed a drink, not another sleazy guy with booze-stained breath hitting on her. For the fifth time that night she replied without even turning around.  
“No, thank you.”  
Although her voice left little room for question, and it had worked on the first four, this guy was apparently a lot more out of it. And finding it harder to respect anyone’s right to a quiet night.  
“C’mon doll, I’m not asking for much” He was slurring now “juss wanna buyya one lil drink...”  
Peggy ignored him. After the day she’d had, she needed peace and quiet, and was not in the mood to deal with one more male idiot without an ounce of respect for anyone else.  
“Oneee drink.”  
She clenched her hand around her glass of bourbon.  
I will not punch him. I will not, punch him.  
Then he grabbed her ass.  
She turned to him, a split second away from smashing the glass into his face and breaking his hand when another voice reached her ears.  
“Oh there you are P, we’ve been looking for you all night!”  
Angie’s eyes were asking her to play along. Peggy put the glass down and got off the stool. It would be easier to knock him out if he tried anything with Angie that way.  
“Who’s’is?”  
“Hi, I’m Ann. This here is my best friend you’re talking to, and we have other plans with our friends over there so...”  
“Bes’ frien’ huh? Nah I... I don’t think so.”  
“I was unaware Neanderthals possessed the capacity to think to start with”  
Peggy only muttered it under her breath, but it was apparently loud enough to Angie to hear as she grinned in return.  
And that grin... Peggy paused for a second... that smile was something else.  
“Nah. She’s comin’ home wit’ me. I know she’s likes me.”  
He leered towards Peggy’s chest. She merely rolled her eyes. Typical.  
Angie was starting to look unsure. This guy was a big fella, and she wasn’t sure she could take him. And there wasn’t really anyone else at this bar with her anymore, they had all been on their way out when she spotted Peggy. She knew she shouldn’t have told them she would catch up later.  
Peggy turned to Angie.  
“Best friend? Is that what we’re calling it?”  
Without a moment’s warning she stepped forward, and took Angie into a dip kiss.  
It was only a brief moment, but sometimes the small moments are the ones that mean the most.  
The guy’s jaw fell to the floor, but it had the desired affect as he soon moved away, muttering something about the ‘filthy lesbians always bein’ the hottest chicks’.  
Soon after Peggy’s lips left her own, she righted her, gently.  
Peggy stepped away and smoothed down her blazer and looked everywhere except at Angie’s face.  
“Sorry about that. He just wasn’t listening.”  
For once, adorable chatterbox Angie, was speechless.  
“I...er... I... that’s alright English.” She cleared her throat. “I get why you did it.”  
Wow, Dottie was right. Kissing girls was different.  
Geez Louise she’d have to try that again sometime... Those romantic stories weren’t kidding about the fireworks and the butterflies dancing a conga in her belly.  
“Here, um, you have lipstick...” Peggy gestured at the corner of her mouth and offered her a handkerchief from her purse.  
“Huh?”  
Angie’s mind was still somewhere on cloud nine.  
“Here.” She stepped forward again and pressed the white cloth to the corner of her mouth.  
“Right.”  
Without thinking too much about it, Angie’s hand rose to meet Peggy’s.  
Peggy felt a small spark where Angie brushed her hand, but did not react. She didn’t know if Angie felt it too. She did.  
“Thanks, Peggy.”  
She smiled softly, put the handkerchief back in her purse and looked up again to see Angie still gazing back at her.  
Angie coughed and seemed to get back to herself.  
“So I have a Rhubarb pie and half a bottle’a peach Schnapps, wanna see which one makes us sick first?”  
Lying in bed well past sunrise, Peggy was never happier she had decided to go back with Angie. She wanted to tell her as much, but didn’t want to disturb her. She looked truly angelic when she slept. Instead, she brushed a stray curl behind Angie’s ear and grinned when sleepy eyes fluttered.  
“Morning sleepyhead.”  
“It’s not morning til I say it is.”  
Angie took the pillow under her head and put it on top, blocking out the light.  
Peggy’s grin grew wider. Utterly adorable. Even when she was awake. It was just unfair.  
After less than a moment’s thought, Angie snuggled closer into Peggy and lifted the pillow so it covered both of their heads. Peggy was allowed in.  
“Angie...”  
“Nope.”  
“Angie.”  
The other woman pretended to snore, and Peggy outright laughed.  
“You don’t snore, my dear.”  
“I do what I want.” Was the petulant response.  
It was quickly followed by Angie reaching up slightly, and pressing her lips to Peggy’s briefly, softly.  
“See?”  
Peggy smiled, both at the affection and Angie’s just downright preciousness.  
“You are a true rebel, darling.”  
There was a brief pause.  
“Say that again.”  
“Hm?  
“Darling. Say it again.”  
“Darling...”  
Suddenly, soft lips were pressing into her own again, eagerly, passionately, tangling her hands in dark brown hair and completing forgetting to hold the pillow above their heads in place.  
Peggy broke away to breathe, and raised an eyebrow.  
“Shutup English, not my fault you have a sexy accent.”  
“Does that mean it’s morning now?” She asked innocently. She couldn’t resist teasing. Angie’s blushing was delightfully sweet. Angie pretended to consider for a moment, then made to get up.  
Angie started unbuttoning the short nightdress she had put on after last night’s... activities. As she did so she walked around the bed, past Peggy’s side where she too had been getting up, and towards the bathroom. She glanced over her shoulder as she went, with just one button still holding the nightdress to her body.  
Somehow, maybe from the sheer intensity of Peggy’s gaze, the last button came undone. Angie stepped out of the material around her ankles and carried slowly on her way.  
“I’m gonna have a shower...” She looked over her shoulder one last time “Care to join-”  
Peggy closed the distance between them and spun Angie into her by her wrist. Her lips were on Angie’s before she’d even finished speaking.


End file.
